Beautiful
by ana.lamana
Summary: “I promise. You promise me a hug? I don’t care what happens if I can hug you later.” Demi/Joe's first talk after she confirmed JEMI.


1- I was just a little shocked by the JEMI confirmation. I always thought they would deny it forever.

2- Demi said itso suddenly that i wonder how it would be the first talk with Joe after that ;)

3- English is not my first language, sorry if i made some mistakes

4- Hope you like it ;)

* * *

Demi was really nervous. She couldn't believe she had said what she just said. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

It was not the first time someone asked that question and before the interview even started she knew she would be asked that question, and she also knew what would be her answer: she would lie. _Obviously_. The same way she had done on all interviews before.

Since Camp Rock, so since the beginning of her career basically, people have asked her that same question and her answer was always the same: _No. Of course not. We are just friends. He's like a brother. It would be gross. Never gonna happen._

Always the same answer and always a lie.

Well, not technically. Yes, they had something going on for a long time, but it was never something official, it was never a relationship. They were not dating, they were just two _friends with benefits_, so to speak.

But last year, maybe around Christmas, they talked about and they both kinda realized that it could be something more, so they went for it. And, _until now_, everything was great.

Demi was happy.

They decided to keep thing to themselves and their family, and even some close friends. There was no need of their now relationship to be known by everyone, there was no need of paparazzi following them, trying to capture some cute moment. They both had seen how could the media and the constant observation put some huge obstacles to their friends(and family) relationships and that was not what they wanted for theirs. They wanted to make it work.

So, Demi was _sure_ she was gonna lie.

But when the question was asked, she suddenly_ forgot how to lie_, apparently. Maybe because it was the first time she had been asked that question when she was in an actual relationship with Joe Jonas. Yes, when they were recording Make a Wave people asked, but then she was with Joe and he has the power to make her feel calm, so it wasn't that difficult then to give an answer that was not true.

But that day, he wasn't by her side, and she was really nervous. She mumbled and she _giggled_, for crying out loud. And she said everything she wasn't supposed to say.

And know she is sure that by the time she gets home, it will be all over the internet. And everyone will be commenting about it, tweeting about it. _God_, she will be hated by so many people.

And she does not want to see it now, she does not want to know what people are saying. She just wants to know if Joe is upset. She wonders if he knows it already and if she should call him before she has to do everything she has to do.

And, yes, she should.

So she does it, but he does not answer and before she can leave a message on his voice mail, she turns off. She doesn't think he doesn't want to answer, that's not him. He is probably just too busy to take it, so she texts him a _"I'm really sorry. Hope you are not upset"._

She's about to put her phone back on her purse, but she knows that in a few minutes she'll be the one busy enough and won't be able to take any calls or text anything, so she texts him again.

" _I love you ;)"_

She smiles to herself. Ok, she has done something she shouldn't have, and he will have reason to be upset, but she is no dumb and she knows Joe. And she knows that last text, no matter how upset he can be with her, will make him smile.

During the next couple hours, she can feel her cell vibrating all the time, but she doesn't get any calls and she doesn't see any texts. She just tries to get her mind off the stupid, _stupid_, thing she said earlier and concentrates in what she's doing now.

When she finally has some free time, she finds herself a little afraid to see who called. Her friends and family, sure. Maybe some reporter who got her number. She doesn't care, she is just afraid and she doesn't really know if is about _no _calls from Joe or if some really upset text from him.

But Joe hasn't called, and she thinks it is worse, because now she doesn't even know what he is thinking about it.

She is not afraid of what will happen between them because of what she said, that thought never really entered her mind. Because of the consequences of it, _yes_. But not that he could break up with her because she shouldn't have said anything. She knows they have something _real_ and that some silly interview will not affect it, but she doesn't like when Joe is upset, even less if she is the one who did something to upset him.

So when her phone rings on her hand and she sees Joe's number on the screen (which, by the way, has a really cute picture of them both sleeping on the floor of a plane, taken by his older brother, as background), she takes a deep breath before taking it.

"Hey"

"Hey"

They are both in silence for a little while, she can hear him breathing on the other side.

"How bad was it?"

"Not so bad, just all the world knows now and my phone has been ringing so much for the last couple hours that I'm really considering changing the number"

"Would you have given me your new one?" she asks and he answers faster than she expected.

"You know you'd be the first one to have it."

She smiles and breathes relived for the first time since the interview. It will be ok.

"I'm really sorry, you know it, right? I don't know what happened, I don't know why I said it.."

"I know, Demi."

"How upset are you?"

"I was a little bit, I won't deny it. But I'm fine now"

"Oh, I'm really sorry I made you upset, Joe."

"You don't need to be. I'm not even upset because everyone knows it.."

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to, you know, maybe tell everyone together…"

"Yes, me too. I really don't know why I did it.."

"It's okay..it would happen eventually"

"But now everyone knows…and I'm afraid, Joe. We've seen what it can do.." She truly loves him. And now there are probably some crazy fans of him hating her, a thousand different websites with their photo and her declaration, paparazzi waiting for them to be seeing together, the entire circus set up. "I'm just afraid of what will happen now.."

"Don't be, beautiful" She smiles, he's the only one who ever called her beautiful the way he does it. It makes her heart happy, if there is such thing "We'll be okay, we will figure things out and we won't let it get in our way. There were couples who were broken apart by it, but I won't let it happen to us. We are happy together now, and we will continue this way."

"You promise?"

"I promise. You promise me a hug? I don't care what happens if I can hug you later."

"I promise as many hugs as you can possibly want to, Joe. And all you can't also"

"Trust me, beautiful. I love you, and for as long as I can make you laugh, I won't let you go"

"I trust you. Always."

She feels her heart ache, not a bad ache, but a good one. The kind she never felt before she was in love with him, and the only kind she wants to feel ever again.

"And you always can. So…I'm a gentleman, I'm perfect, and best of all, I look adorable with glasses, huh?"

"Oh, shut up.." She laughs.

And on the other side of the line, Joe smiles.

* * *

So? xD


End file.
